Halo
by hatmad
Summary: Mais uma song Edward & Bella, agora embalada pela voz e melodia da Beyonce.


**Song com a Música Halo, da Beyonce.**

**Shipper: Edward + Bella**

**Recomendo ouvir a música enquanto leem.  
**

**Disclaimer: Não sou Stephenie Meyer, nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com minhas shorts e songs. Se fosse ela, estaria agora aproveitando meu dinheiro no caribe, não assistindo Big Brother em casa uU.  
**

Aproveitem!

-x-**  
**

**(narrado por Edward Cullen)**

Observei-a dormir. Todas as noites, sem exceção, eu vinha para o quarto de Bella, e sentava-me na cadeira de balanço, observando-a.

Como podia aquele anjo ter entrado na minha história?

Logo eu, que era algo sem vida, sem alma?

Ela falou meu nome, e sorriu. "Edward". Uma simples palavra. Um simples nome. Nunca achei que meu nome fosse algo mais, até ele ser pronunciado por aqueles lábios.

Ela se mexeu, e sussurrou meu nome de novo. Como poderia eu resistir, lutar contra? Como eu poderia manter minhas defesas altas, quando aquele ser perfeito dizia sim para mim?

-x-

**Remember those walls I built**

**Well baby they're tumbling down**

**And they didn't even put up a fight**

**They didn't even make a sound**

**I found a way to let you in**

**But I never really had a doubt**

**Standing in the light of your halo**

**I got my angel now**

_Lembra daquelas paredes que construí_

_Bem elas estão desmoronando_

_Elas nem tentaram ficar em pé_

_Nem fizeram um som_

_Eu achei um jeito de deixar você entrar_

_Mas eu nunca tive dúvida_

_Sob a luz de sua auréola_

_Eu tenho meu anjo agora_

_-x-  
_

Eu sabia que não merecia sua companhia. Era injusto que ela ficasse com alguém sem presente, sem futuro.

Porém, eu era muito egoísta para pensar na mínima possibilidade de deixá-la.

Ela precisava de cuidados especiais. Era quase um emprego integral cuidar dela.

Mas eu fazia. E fazia com toda a felicidade. Até estremecia, pensando em como ela se virara em Phoenix, antes de me conhecer.

Ela realmente agitava minha não-vida, me dava luz.

Ela era meu anjo agora.

-x-

**It's like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breaking**

**It's the risk that I'm taking**

**I ain't never gonna shut you out**

_É como se eu estivesse despertando_

_Todas as regras que eu tinha você está quebrando_

_É o risco que eu estou correndo_

_Eu nunca vou te calar_

_-x-  
_

Minha família não entendeu, especialmente Rosalie, no começo.

Não entenderam como ela era especial para mim.

Não entendiam em como eu poderia expor-me publicamente com ela.

Mas como explicar o efeito que ela causa em mim?

É como um cego vendo pela primeira vez o sol nascente.

É como uma mãe ouvindo seu bebê pela primeira vez.

É como todos os sonhos se realizando, todos de uma vez.

Lindo. Indescritível. Inesquecível.

-x-

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Prey it won't fade away**

_Em todo lugar que eu olho agora_

_Estou rodeada pela sua graça_

_Baby eu posso ver sua auréola_

_Você sabe que é minha graça salvadora_

_Você é tudo que eu preciso e mais_

_Dá pra ver no seu rosto_

_Baby eu posso sentir sua auréola_

_Ore para que não desapareça_

_-x-  
_

Ela era a Bella. Eu era a Fera.

A reprodução do conto, perto demais da verdade.

Mas, toda lenda tem seu fundo verdadeiro, porque essa não poderia ser baseada em nós?

Bella era minha vida.

A luz que preenchia meu ser.

A lua na noite mais bonita

Ela era tudo isso, e mais.

Ela era meu anjo salvador.

-x-

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**Can see your halo, halo, halo**

**Can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**Can see your halo, halo, halo**

_Eu posso sentir sua auréola, auréola, auréola_

_Eu posso ver sua auréola, auréola, auréola_

_Eu posso sentir sua auréola, auréola, auréola_

_Eu posso ver sua auréola, auréola, auréola_

Meu anjo salvador. Era isso que ela era.

**Hit me like a ray of sun**

**Burning through my darkest night**

**You're the only one that I want**

**Think I'm addicted to your light**

**I swore I'd never fall again**

**But this don't even feel like falling**

**Gravity can't forget**

**To pull me back to the ground again**

_Atingiu-me como um raio de sol_

_Queimando na minha noite escura_

_Você é o único que eu quero_

_E estou viciada em sua luz_

_Eu jurei que não cairia de novo_

_Mas nem sequer sinto que estou caindo_

_Gravidade_

_A me puxar de volta para o chão_

_-x-  
_

Penso em quando eu vi-a pela primeira vez, conversando com Jéssica numa lanchonete.

Em cada mente masculina do colégio, sua imagem se fazia presente.

Porém, nunca eu poderia imaginar o choque que me aguardava, ao olhá-la pela primeira vez, ao vivo.

Porque ela precisava ser tão linda?

Porque ela precisava convidar o perigo? Abraçá-lo gentilmente?

Mas eu agradecia intimamente por isso. Se não fosse ela, eu não seria nada.

-x-

**Feels like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breaking**

**It's the risk that I'm taking**

**I'm never gonna shut you out**

_É como se eu estivesse despertando_

_Todas as regras que eu tinha você está quebrando_

_É o risco que eu estou correndo_

_Eu nunca vou te calar_

_-x-  
_

Ela despertou, e, com olhos sonolentos, olhou para mim.

- Edward – falou ela, a voz embargada de sono. Ela me chamou com um aceno. Como eu poderia recusar?

Ela me puxou, e voltou a dormir. As vezes ela tremia, mas, quando eu tentava me afastar, ela me segurava mais e mais forte.

Ela era meu anjo salvador.

-x-

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Prey it won't fade away**

_Em todo lugar que eu olho agora_

_Estou rodeada pela sua graça_

_Baby eu posso ver sua auréola_

_Você sabe que é minha graça salvadora_

_Você é tudo que eu preciso e mais_

_Dá pra ver no seu rosto_

_Baby eu posso sentir sua auréola_

_Ore para que não desapareça._

_-x-  
_

**Heeey, pessoas!**

**Mas uma song, eu sei =)**

**Mas eu não resisto! E além do mais, essa música é a cópia e a Xerox do que o Edward sente pela Bella**

**Quando eu vi pela primeira vez, fiquei chocada.**

**Então, espero que gostem! Esse realmente não é meu estilo, mas nós superemos. Espero que esteja boa.**

**Reviews? Vamos! Eu sei que você quer falar algo! Não se acanhe! Eu não cobro por palavra =D  
**

**Beeeijos =*  
**


End file.
